Who's back?
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: What was going on with my body? You'll know it here. Rated T for "turtle!" and some language.
1. Who's back?

_Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes. __And into my fire, you shall fall._

-Shredder (_Shredder strikes back. Part 2_)

* * *

><p><strong>Who's back?<strong>

The lair was depressingly quiet that morning. It had been like that since the turtles' new friend had left… never explaining why or for how long she was going to be out. She just left with a promise… the promise of coming back.

But when?

There were no letters, calls, messages or any other sign of life. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months; there were still no letters, calls, messages… nothing.

The ninja team kept going with their lives normally like she had never existed but they still held some hope that things would turn back to normal soon and their friend would come back one day. But was she ever coming back? Did she remember she had friends and a family waiting for her? Did she even care about them? At this time, they doubted it.

…

_Somewhere on Earth…_

Nurses and doctors ran through the different corridors as new patients arrived to the emergency room. The smell of fresh blood and the screams and moans of pain could be heard everywhere; the phones ringing; family members visiting their loved ones, some children crying, people coming and going from here to there. Just another day at the hospital. It was pretty normal for the young girl to listen to all those noises around her first thing in the morning but this time would be her last time waking up at the sound of doctors yelling orders or some desperate woman or man crying over a relative. She couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle at the last thought; she found those "sad scenes" really amusing yet depressing and annoying sometimes.

"Here, let me help you with that" a nurse said while she helped the girl to get rid of the white robe she had been wearing all this time.

A door bursted open in the next room with a bloody and unconscious woman laying on a cart being followed by a man and a young boy who were on the verge of tears and pleaded to the doctors to save her.

"_She'll die" _the girl thought. The doctors told the man and the young boy the bad news confirming the girl's thoughts; she heard the screams and cries. The girl chuckled again.

"_Told ya" _

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked. The girl shook her head. Half an hour later, the girl was bathed and properly dressed.

"Dr. Zea, Dr. Martin… she's ready" the nurse announced.

"You must be very careful because the rest of the procedure is up to you…" Zea said "…you can now go home and get as much as rest as you can"

The girl nodded and moved to the room to pick the rest of her belongings.

"We did everything we could. All we have to do is wait… and hope she resists" Zea continued.

"We shouldn't have let her go yet" Martin commented in disapproval.

"The last results showed a decent improvement on her condition. She'll be fine as long as the place where she lives is proper, clean, and the people living there don't cause troubles or else she won't be lucky this time" Zea said while cleaning his glasses.

"Still, we shouldn't…"

"For crying out loud! That's all you're gonna say?" Zea replied angrily.

"Yes, because that's the truth!" Martin replied back.

"You're just being paranoid" Zea tsked.

"Well, when that girl comes back here dying… don't tell me I didn't warn you" Martin said glaring at his comrade and with that, he left the room.

"_Don't worry doc…" _the girl mumbled_. _She finished packing and abandoned the hospital making her way to the airport.

"…_I'm already dead"_

…

* * *

><p><em>New York<em>

_Rooftops_

_9:00 pm _

"Streets are clean, dudes. Let's go home already!" Mikey sighed in annoyance.

"Tired Mikey?" Raph mocked him.

"Plus hungry and cold and my favorite program is about to begin!" Mikey said in a dramatic voice.

"No need to scream, Mikey!" Don chuckled.

"Ok, let's go guys. This is getting boring anyways" Leo said and headed to the next manhole being followed by his brothers.

In a matter of minutes, the four turtles arrived to the lair. Splinter waited in the living room while he watched his favorite series.

"Welcome home, my sons. How was your patrolling tonight?"

"Streets were pretty quiet. There was a small robbery but police got there first" Leo said.

"And now the TV is miiiine!" Mikey cheered and ran to the couch.

"I'll be in the shower if someone needs me" Leo said and left the room.

Suddenly, Raph's phone rang.

"Sup"

Casey's voice came from the other side "Hey Raph, guess what. I was giving my mom and ride to the airport and I saw that girl you guys talk about coming from out there"

"You mean…"

"Yeap. I called April too and we're going to your place now"

"K, I'll tell the others. Thanks for the news Casey. See ya in a few!"

"K, bye" Casey hung up.

"Hey guys, she's back!" Raph announced.

"You kidding?" Don asked in disbelief.

"Casey called and he's coming with her" Raph insisted.

"Aww, I don't have enough time for decorations! Why he didn't called earlier!" Mikey pouted.

"Question is: why _she_ didn't call at all!" Don said.

"I'll start making cookies!" Mikey smiled and ran to the kitchen.

"Cookies? Now, that's just corny" Raph mocked him.

"Hello? Our _apparently disappeared_ friend is coming back!" Mikey replied while taking out some ingredients.

"And?"

"Raph, it's no use to argue with Mikey when he's excited and happy. Just let him be" Don sighed.

"Whatever. I'll be in the garage" Raph made his way to the elevator.

"At least stay and say hi" Don insisted.

"Why should I?" Raph shrugged.

"You're acting just like when Leo came back" Don folded arms.

"She ain't best friend of mine, ok? She's Leo's" Raph replied.

"Raphael, you will stay and greet her. After all, she is another friend of this family and you, my son, are part of it" Splinter ordered.

"Ok, fine. Imma tell Fearless, then" Raph sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Yo Leo! You better get your shell outta there soon. We have visits" Raph knocked the door.

"April and Casey coming?" Leo's voice came from inside.

"With someone else" Raph said.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Exactly" Raph answered.

"What?" Leo said coming out of the bathroom. Raph gave him a confused look.

"What… what?"

"Who's coming?" Leo asked again.

"Told ya already" Raph replied.

"But who?"

"Who!"

"That's what I asked!"

The lair's door opened. "Yo guys…!"

Everyone turned their attention to Casey's voice. "Look who's here"

Behind him came April and another familiar face who was dressed up in dark pants and a black turtle-neck sweater; the long dark hair braided and wore on a long pony tail and the only thing shining was her yin-yang pendant.

"Who!"

* * *

><p>Long delay is long<em> *bangs head into screen*<em>

Finally released this thing after lotsa thinking and editing... plus the sudden dizziness every now and then.

You'll know what was going on with my body on this fic cuz _I_ will be participating here along with our favourite ninja team.

Oh, and for Shredder's quote? Dunno... I felt like it _*shrugs*_


	2. Silent mouth

"Evening Mr. Jones, Miss O'Neil…" Splinter greeted and focused his attention on Who "…and young lady. It is good to see you again after all this time"

The girl bowed her head showing her respects.

"Are they here already?" Mikey yelled form the kitchen.

"Yeah" Don said.

"Darn it! Cookies are not ready yet!" the orange masked ninja said in desperation.

"So you're alive after all, huh?"Raph said coming closer to Who.

"Raph!" Leo elbowed him.

"What!"

"Perhaps we should get inside" April chuckled. Who followed the red haired woman.

"I'll bring your stuff" Casey said while carrying some bags.

The others reunited in the living room with some tea while they waited for Mikey's cookies but the silence in the room was very awkward.

"So… good to see you again!" Don said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, for a moment we thought you had just vanished. Why you didn't text us?" Leo asked. The sound of stumbling feet could be heard on the stairs.

"Careful Casey Jones! That's a violin you have there!" April reprimanded him.

"Geez, relax! S'not like I'm gonna let it fall anyway" Casey tsked and kept walking but the black case that protected the instrument slipped through his fingers.

"Whooa!" Casey tried to catch but the black case had touched the ground already. Who jumped off the couch and ran to pick up her violin.

"Casey, look what you did!" Don said a little angry.

"Er… sorry girl" Casey apologized. Who gave him a cold and angry glare that sent shivers down the man's spine.

"Maybe we should give you a hand" Leo said while helping Casey with the bags.

"Is it broken?" Don asked concerned by the instrument's condition. The girl opened the case and luckily, the violin was intact. Who just sighed in relief before closing the case again… without words.

"Gee, did she cut out her tongue or what?" Raph whispered.

"Maybe she's just tired because of the long flight" Don whispered back. Raph was about to reply but Leo's sign of "let it be" stopped him.

"Cookies are ready!" Mikey announced.

"That smells good!" Raph said entering to the kitchen "Tell you put extra choco-chips. Pleeeease!"

"They're not for you, Raph! They're for our faaaavorite writer!" Mikey pushed his brother away while walking with the tray.

"With that sour mood, I don't think she'll be up to eat them… which I hope cuz then I'll have those cookies for me!" Raph chuckled darkly.

"No way in shell she's not eating them! Nobody can resist my cookies!" Mikey smirked and walked towards the living room. A loud sound of bags falling to the floor made everybody flinch.

"You guys have to be so noisy?" April sighed.

"I don't get it! Why girls have so many stuff?" Casey huffed.

"Stop whining" Leo chuckled.

"Here Who! Special cookies for my speeeecial girl!" Mikey said with a smile as big as the Cheshire cat's. The dark clothed girl gave him a small smile…reluctantly.

"I'll leave the tray here, ok? Let me get some milk… Oh! And Klunk! He missed you!" With this, Mikey left the room.

"Well, all the bags are in the room now let's grab some cookies!" Casey cheered while ran downstairs.

"No way! I was here first!" Raph yelled. Both human and turtle ran full speed to get the cookies while the others around shook their heads and chuckled.

Just when Who was about to get her cookie, Casey and Raph snatched it… the same cookie… and now they glared at each other.

"Step off Case, this one has my name on it" Raph hissed.

"You can always grab another one. There are plenty of them!" Casey replied. And the battle for the cookie began.

"Guys, you're acting like babies!" Don said slightly annoyed.

"Couldn't find Klunk but heeeere's the milk!" Mikey said while he entered to the room again but Raph accidentally elbowed the tray and the hot milk landed on Who's dark pants.

"Uh oh" Casey and Raph said in unison and waited for the worse. Leo glared at them.

"Who, you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Nice going, Casey Jones and Raphael" April said angrily.

"It was his fault!" human and turtle stabbed their index fingers at each other's chest. The dark haired girl got up in total silence.

"May I be excused, please?" her voice finally could be heard… but it was a dark voice that came from her mouth.

"As you wish. I am very sorry about the incident" Splinter said bowing his head.

"Evening" Who bowed back and walked upstairs.

"That… was odd" Casey commented.

"You're telling me" Raph agreed. Mikey looked at the table; beside the tray there was Who's untouched cookie.

"She… she didn't eat the cookies. Not even one" he sighed sadly.

"It's ok Mikey. Maybe… she had already eaten" Don tried to reassure his youngest brother.

"You kidding? Then what was all that silent treatment about, huh?" Raph argued.

"We have to give her some time to readjust to this place and we're all going to help her" Leo said.

"I don't see why" Raph folded arms.

"Does the word "family" ring a bell?" Leo replied.

"She ain't acting like family" Raph replied back.

"For now" Leo added.

"And for how longer we have to deal with that?" Raph said in exasperation.

"Enough!" Splinter's cane hit the floor and everyone went mute.

"We do not know what is going through her mind and she will not share how she feels with us until she is ready; we must make her feel she's home and give her some space. She will come back to us with time and patience…" Splinter said "…and you two…" he pointed his cane at Casey and Raph"… I believe you owe her an apology but it will have to wait until tomorrow"

Who entered to her room and locked the door. She didn't bother on turning on the lights; it wasn't a problem for her to work in the darkness. She got rid of the dark sweater and the dark pants stained with milk and tossed them away. After a cold bath that took like forever, she was now in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. A barely audible "meow" made her turn her head to the right side. Even though the darkness was complete, she could notice a pair of green feline eyes looking at her.

"_Klunk…" _

The orange cat meowed and meowed insistently; Who knew he wanted her to pick him up and pet him like she used to. Klunk tilted his head to the side in confusion: what happened? What was wrong with her? Why she didn't pick him up? Klunk decided to take the first step and jumped to her bed. The cat rubbed against her arm and licked her cheek while he purred. It was then when the dark haired girl started to scratch Klunk's head lazily. The cat purred louder and nuzzled the girl's hand but very much to Klunk's dismay, the petting stopped as fast as it had started. The girl hadn't said a word during that time and still stared at the ceiling. The orange cat walked in the bed till he reached what he wanted: the girl's dark and long hair. For Klunk it was a joy to play, roll and sometimes munch the long dark strands of hair. Who hadn't muttered a word; she let the cat play till he fell asleep. Minutes later, she joined him.


	3. Sparkless eyes

Splinter had left his bed at 5:30 am as usual and made his way to the kitchen to get some green tea and a sandwich before starting his meditation session while he waited for his sons to get up. The whistle coming from the tea kettle let him know there was someone in the kitchen already… the question was: who could it be? The old rat knew Michelangelo used to wake up right after Leonardo in order to make breakfast for the family but that was at 6:00… not 5:30. And that smell coming from the kitchen wasn't exactly the smell of his regular green tea.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" a feminine voice greeted him, it was Who. Again, she was dressed in black.

"Young lady, it is good to see you are awake" Splinter said taking a set in the table "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead"

Splinter shuddered a little at the girl's choice of words but quickly ignored it. Who joined the old rat in the table and placed a cup in front of him.

"I already made some green tea for you, sensei" the dark haired girl said.

"Thank you, Miss Who" Splinter bowed his head. Both rat and girl drank their cups of tea in silence.

"Who…" Splinter said after some minutes of silence "…what happened last night with Raphael and Mr. Jones…"

"Forgotten and forgiven" Who said not allowing Splinter to finish the statement.

The latter was startled for the interruption but again, he ignored it. Steps approaching to the kitchen announced that one of the turtles had left the bed. Splinter tilted his head and noticed it was Mikey.

"Morning sensei" the orange masked ninja said with a yawn.

"Good morning, my son"

"Hey Who" Mikey greeted though he was slightly surprised to find Who up so early in the morning.

"Morning" Who said giving a sip to her tea.

"Black tea, huh? Since when?" Mikey asked in curiosity after noticing the dark brown liquid in the girl's cup. Who remained in silence.

"Uhmm… I think I feel like pancakes. You ok with that Who?" Mikey continued.

"May I be excused?" she said once she finished her tea.

"Will you not have breakfast, young lady?" Splinter asked.

"I've already eaten" Who said while washing her cup and placing it in the cabinet.

"I have to unpack my belongings. If you need me I'll be in my room" Who said and made her way out of the kitchen.

Upstairs, the blue masked turtle had left his room and walked sleepily downstairs; he rubbed his eyes and noticed Who was going upstairs.

"Morning Who!" he greeted her with a smile, his drowsiness all gone.

"Morning" the girl said and kept walking.

"Hey, you up for a sparring match later?" Leo asked but Who had already locked herself in her room.

"Seems like someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed, huh?" Don said; the smell of pancakes had woken him up.

"Hey Don… and yeah, seems like it" Leo sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't worry too much. She's still our friend and… well… maybe you should give her time, like Splinter said" Don said trying to comfort his big brother.

"I know, I know" Leo's face was pure worry and concern. No soothing words were gonna change it and Don knew it.

"C'mon, we better hurry up" the genius said pulling Leo along while he walked downstairs.

Hours passed by and there was still no sign of Who around the lair. It was mid day when her room's door opened again and the dark haired girl finally came out and sat in the living room with a book under her arm. Raph was the first one noticing this.

"Got bored of your room already?" the red masked ninja said sarcastically. Who ignored the commentary and continued reading.

"Hey! Earth to Who!" Raph waved his hand in front of her. The dark haired girl tilted her head and dark eyes met golden ones.

"Leave me alone"

Raph usually would not obey a command like that but there was something in Who's eyes that made him stand back in slight surprise and… was it fear? Raphael… scared? Was he really afraid of the girl's unreadable look? The red masked ninja let the girl alone as she had requested.

"Gee, you should have seen that!" Raph said leaning on Leo's room's door frame.

"See what?" Leo asked concerned by Raph's edgy voice.

"Something's definitely wrong with that girl" the red masked ninja continued.

"But what?" Leo insisted now getting more curious.

"Dunno. Can't explain… you gotta see it for yourself. C'mon, she's in the living room"

Both turtles ran downstairs but when they arrived to the living room, they found an empty couch.

"The hell? Where's she now?"

"What are you guys doing?" Don asked as he entered into the scene.

"Where's Who?" Raph asked.

"I thought she was in her room" the genius turtle said.

"She came out of it already and she was here last time I saw her" Raph explained.

"Well, I've been in the lab and she hasn't go there so…" Don's statement was interrupted when Mikey joined their brothers and tackled Raph hiding behind him.

"HEY! Get the hell off me!" Raph grunted as he tried to free himself from Mikey's grip.

"Dude, that was the most freaky thing I've ever seen! Now I'm gonna have nightmares!" Mikey said pressing himself closer to his red masked brother.

"Guys, I think you're exaggerating the whole thing. If there's really a big emergency, I'll be in the dojo" Leo said a little annoyed; Raph had interrupted his meditation session for this? The blue masked ninja made his way to the dojo.

"At least I can find some peace and quiet in there" he thought. When he entered, he noticed there was someone already there.

"Hey, what's up Who?" Leo greeted approaching to the girl. Who was in lotus pose meditating but the sudden intrusion made her lost her concentration.

"Uhmm… you know, I've been practicing those chords you taught me so I thought…" Leo started to make conversation.

"Now it's not a good time" Who said dryly and started to walk away.

"Well…ok! But when? I mean, we could hang out sometime now you're back" Leo followed her.

The girl's steps stopped; she turned around and her eyes met Leo's. Now the leader could understand what his brothers were talking about. Dark voids, lifeless, lightless eyes were staring at him; the sparkle in them was missing.

"I said: it's not a good time" After that, she was gone and Leo could hear the bang of a door being closed.

* * *

><p>For those who ask: I'm partially better and dif you wanna know more you'll have to wait for more chapters.<p> 


	4. Cold hands

It had been 3 weeks since Who had arrived to the lair and things were going from bad to worse. She would have a few words with Splinter and almost none with the guys and her temper beat Raph's when she was asked about why she had left. She didn't join the guys during training anymore; all she did was meditate, read and play her violin for hours and hours. Leo knew when she played her instrument for more than 8 hours it was because she was really upset and it was better not to disturb her but the more she drifted away, the more Leo got worried and concerned about his friend. Sometimes he wondered if she ever ate but that was confirmed for Splinter who had seen her getting up very early and cook only for her, eat and then she'd go back to her room. What was going on with her?

"Leo, are you even listening to me?" Mikey's voice snapped Leo off his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… sorry Mikey, I was… thinking" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, looks like. Anyway, I better start moving or else the guys will leave me" Mikey said and walked towards the lair's entry.

"You sure you don't wanna come? This is a cool movie and Casey's buying extra candies and popcorn!" the young ninja said cheerfully.

"No thanks, Mikey. I need to practice some new katas" Leo chuckled.

"Ok, have fun" Mikey said making air quotes at the word "fun"

"Same for you; take care and…"

"Yeah, yeah. Call if there's trouble. I know, mommy Leo" Mikey rolled eyes.

"Right… see ya later" Leo laughed.

Mikey and the others disappeared behind the elevator's door. The lair was silent again; with his brothers out with Casey and Splinter visiting the Daimyo, Leo's only company was the dark haired girl in the living room. Who typed rapidly, you could say she was almost "attacking" the laptop's keyboard. The blue masked ninja felt a little relieved that the writer side of his friend was still there. He decided to make one more try and talk to her now his family wasn't around. As he got closer to the living room he could hear the sound of the laptop being slammed shut and tossed away in the other side of the couch.

"God dammit"

Now that was interesting; Leo was very aware that Who never cursed or at least not out loud. The vibe around her was very strong and full of frustration and anger; if he wanted to talk to her now, he had to be very careful. Leo took a sit near the dark haired girl.

"Uhmm… hey"

Who didn't answer and continued staring at the floor with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Something happened to your laptop? I could call Donnie and give you a hand" Leo suggested. Who shook her head

"It's just my stupid brain" she sighed.

"Oh! Writer's block! Whoa, that sucks" Leo chuckled.

"I don't need you to remind me that" Who piercing, deathly glare made Leo's smile vanish.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you mad" the blue masked ninja apologized. The girl sighed and rubbed her temples constantly.

"Who, you ok?" Leo asked in concern.

"I need some water" Who said while standing up.

"You stay there, I'll bring it" Leo said and left the living room. He was back in a blink with the glass of water.

"Here"

Without noticing it, their hands touched. Again… something alarmed the sword wielding ninja: the girl's hands were as cold as ice.

"You're… freezing"

"It's nothing" Who said lowering her gaze. Leo leaned in and touched her forehead; the blue masked ninja couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Who, you're freezing cold and pale! Let me call Donnie" Leo pulled out his cell phone but Who snatched it and threw it in the couch.

"I said it's nothing" she said angrily and ran away.

"Hey, you can't keep doing that!" Leo tried to block her path but the girl ran towards him accidentally making them both fall to ground. The sound of a muffled whimper alarmed Leo; he caught a glance at the girl, she was lying on her side.

"Sorry, I… did I hurt you? I didn't mean it, I swear!" Leo helped her to stand up. Who turned around and pushed him with all the strength she could manage due her anger sending Leo to ground again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at him and ran upstairs, again, locking her bedroom's door.

…

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it, April. It's gonna be a month now"<p>

In order to look for some help, Leo had gone to the red haired woman's apartment and had told her the recent events since Who's arrival.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" April asked.

"Lots of times; even Splinter tried to talk to her but nothing works! We tried to give her some space but… this is way too much" Leo sighed; he stared blankly at his cup of tea.

"You really do care about her, huh?" April said interrupting Leo's concentration; the latter looked at her in confusion.

"I mean… the only ones I've seen you care about with such intensity are your brothers" April continued.

"Well, I can't deny I kinda consider her my little sister… though we both have the same age" Leo chuckled.

"You used to be very close in the past too" April added. Leo's face reddened a little.

"I… eh… maybe it was because she was teaching me how to play guitar. I mean, she didn't give me the guitar just to catch dust" he explained.

"Yeah, sure…" April giggled.

"April!"

"Sorry, it's just… you're so funny when you're embarrassed" April laughed at Leo's distress. Leo avoided her gaze, his face still red.

"Sorry Leo, really. I'm supposed to help you not to laugh at you" April said after she calmed down.

"Nah, it's ok"

"Well, according with the information you gave to me… she might be hiding something and probably she's a little embarrassed and can't tell you about it and she's trying to hide it by acting harshly" April commented.

"You think that "something" is what happened to her all the time she was away?" Leo asked hoping he was right.

"Not a hundred percent sure but… it's a possibility" April shrugged. Leo thought for a moment and left the table.

"And what are you gonna do now?" April asked looking Leo as he made his way to the window.

"I'll try to confront her next time she comes out of her room" Leo said.

"Why not taking her out for a walk? Or you could come here to my place" April suggested.

"April, I don't…"

"Leo, this is also your home. You won't cause me any trouble" the red haired woman smiled.

"Thanks April" Leo smiled back and left the place. Back to the lair, things were pretty much alive now Leo's brothers and sensei had returned.

"Donnie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Leo said after knocking the lab's door.

"Sure" Don's voice came from inside; the door unlocked allowing Leo to get in.

"Need something?"

"Is there a way to know when Who is gonna leave her room? Like… a camera or a sensor or something?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately no. Why?" Don asked in curiosity.

"Just wanted to know" Leo said; he expected Don to have the solution but this situation wasn't worthy of Don's inventions, so he didn't insist.

"Come to think of it… she was out of her room when we came back" Don said.

"She was?"

"Uh-huh…" Don nodded "…she was here in my lab looking for gauzes"

"Gauzes? Why in the world she would need gauzes?" Leo said in puzzlement.

"She told me it was for one of her classes at college, maybe she's practicing or something" Don shrugged. This statement didn't convince the eldest turtle.

…

* * *

><p>"So, she's still acting like a spoiled brat?" Raph asked while giving a hard punch to his punching bag.<p>

"She's still avoiding any contact if that's what you mean" Leo said placing his katanas back on the sheaths.

"Call it the way you wanna but I knew all that _"give her some space"_ shit wasn't gonna work" Raph gave another hard punch and followed by a kick.

"Language, Raph" Leo reprimanded him. Raph rolled eyes.

"Leo, you shouldn't worry too much about that girl. If she hasn't said anything till now, she'll never do it! Best thing we can do is stay outta her way so she stays outta ours" the red masked ninja gave a couple of punches to the bag before taking a towel and wiping the sweat on his face.

"I'm not giving up" Leo replied.

"Suit yourself" Raph shrugged and made his way out of the dojo.

"You know… I was counting on you to help me" Leo followed his brother. Raph turned back to make a reply but the look on Leo's eyes stopped him.

"Damn! Don't give me that sentimental crap, Leo" Raph slapped his forehead.

"Please, Raph" Leo insisted.

"Alright, alright! But you owe me big time" Raph sighed.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Leo smiled.

"So what's your plan?" Raph asked.

"I wanna take her out for a while and then to April's place so we can talk but…"

"… problem is, how to get her outta the room, huh?" Raph arched a brow.

"And that's your cue" Leo said.

"Hmm… ok, I think I have something in mind" the sai master said thoughtfully.

"Nothing that upsets her or makes her angry" Leo added.

"That ain't fun" Raph argued.

"Raph…" Leo warned him.

"OK, ok. Nothing Mikey-style" Raph chuckled.

"Nice way of saying it" Leo chuckled as well.

"Well… I'm dead tired. Dibs on the shower and then to bed" Raph yawned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sup" Mikey waved as he came out of the bathroom. Raph waved back and got inside. After a few seconds, the red masked ninja opened the door again.

"Yo Mikey! Come here" he called. The youngest turned around.

"Yep?"

"Did you get a nasty cut or something?" Raph asked.

"No…" Mikey looked at him in puzzlement.

"Then… whose bandages are those?" Raph said referring to the barely visible bloodied bandages in the trashcan.


	5. Emotionless soul

Two days had passed and Who hadn't left her room since hers and Leo's incident. April had called the blue masked ninja asking him about his progress towards the dark haired girl but all she got was a negative answer.

"_Leo, you said you were gonna talk to her!"_ the red haired woman said through the phone.

"I know, but she hasn't left the room" Leo sighed.

"_Is there any way you can get her out of that place?"_ April asked.

"Well, Raph said he would help me but I'm starting to have second thoughts about letting him in charge"

The sound of Raph's sais digging in the girl's door's lockset confirmed Leo's worst thoughts. Definitely not a good idea letting his hotheaded brother in charge.

"Uhmm, April... I think I'll talk to you later" Leo hung up and ran upstairs where he found Raph using the prongs of his sai as picklocks.

"Raph, what the hell!" Leo replied angrily.

"What! You said you needed her out" Raph replied back and continued his labor.

"Yeah but not this way!" Leo folded arms; he mentally slapped himself for letting Raph "help him" using his methods. The door was finally opened and Raph stepped in.

"Raph, don't…!" Leo followed him as well. To his surprise, the room was empty. The red masked ninja started looking around and searching in the cabinets and shelves.

"What are you doing?" Leo hissed.

"Relax. Maybe we can get some info while we're here and Mikey will call me if she's coming" Raph announced and kept searching. The small bottles in the girl's drawer caught the red masked ninja's attention.

"These are lots of painkillers, don't you think?" he said while grabbing some of the little plastic recipients. Raph was no doctor but he recognized some of the pills' names.

"Why would she need them?" Leo asked to himself. Suddenly Raph's phone rang; it was a message saying: _Get out. Mikey._

"Time to disappear" Raph pulled his eldest brother with him and they rapidly vanished in the closest room, Leo's.

"That was close" Leo sighed deeply. Both ninjas saw when the dark haired girl went inside her room, came out a few minutes later and made her way to the elevator's door.

"C'mon Fearless, that's your sign" Raph pushed Leo out of the room and pointed at the girl's direction.

"Hey uh… going out?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Need strings for my violin" Who answered.

"Can I go with you?"

The silence in the room was killing the blue masked ninja. Would she say no? Hopefully a yes?

"Get ready in 5" Who said dryly.

…

* * *

><p>It was raining dogs and cats outside; people ran away from the streets in order to find some cover, others walked protected with their umbrellas, some stray dogs and cats looked for shelter under some old boxes or just walked beside her or his homeless master. That last image was sad, depressing; it made the blue masked ninja feel helpless. At least he and his family had a place to call home but what about those people?<p>

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house__  
><em>_That don't bother me__  
><em>_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

Leo glanced at Who; the dark haired girl had given her umbrella to an old homeless man who smiled kindly at her in return, she just gave him some money, bowed her head and continued walking. This was a kind act but Leo couldn't see anything reflected in her face: no sadness or happiness, no pain… no emotions.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though__  
><em>_Going on with you gone still upsets me_

The walk to the store was silent… painfully silent. They arrived to the place and Who bought what she needed. Now it was time for Leo's little plan.

"Uh… it's kinda cold here and… we could go to April's place, you know, hot chocolate, some cookies…" Leo suggested. Who shrugged.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay__  
><em>_But that's not what gets me_

"Whatever" and the girl kept walking.

Again… that cold, emotionless soul had spoken…

_What hurts the most__  
><em>_Was being so close__  
><em>_And having so much to say__  
><em>_And watching you walk away_

Leo couldn't understand; who was this girl and what had she done to the real Who…

_And never knowing__  
><em>_What could've been_

…his kind and friendly Who. Where was his friend?

_And not seeing that loving you__  
><em>_Is what I was trying to do_

In the red haired woman's apartment, everything was ready according to plan; Casey was there too in order to cheer the mood if something went wrong. She greeted Leo and Who warmly. They chatted, laughed, told jokes, ate, drank some hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows; April knew those were Who's favorites.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__  
><em>_But I'm doing it_

Sure they were all having fun… the three of them. Who was silent the whole time, she had barely eaten and just gave a few sips to her chocolate.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Leo couldn't stand this anymore.

"Alright Who… I don't know what's eating you but I'm getting really tired of this behavior of yours" the blue masked ninja said setting his cup down with a bang.

"Uhmm, Leo…" April tried to interfere.

"No April, I've had enough… we've all had enough" Leo interrupted her.

"Leo, easy man!" Casey said placing a hand on his turtle friend but Leo stood up in front of Who.

"I've given you space, privacy… we've been really nice to you, even Raph. And… and you act like if you just don't care! What's wrong with you! What did I or my family do to you?" Leo said raising his voice.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret__  
><em>_But I know if I could do it over_

"I thought we were friends… family. You used to be my best friend… I-I don't know who you are anymore…" Leo stammered while pacing; He let out a deep sigh and talked.

"…but one thing is clear: you're not _my _Who!"

April gasped and her green eyes opened wide; Casey prepared for the worse to come… but it didn't.

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart__  
><em>_That I left unspoken_

"Thanks for the chocolate and the cookies, April. C'mon Leo, it's getting late" Who opened the door and left.

_What hurts the most__  
><em>_Is being so close__  
><em>_And having so much to say__  
><em>_(Much to say)__  
><em>_And watching you walk away_

"Well, that went… hell, who am I kidding? That was a catastrophe" Casey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. April stared at the door with sad, moist eyes.

_And never knowing__  
><em>_What could've been__  
><em>_And not seeing that loving you__  
><em>_Is what I was trying to do._

"I… I'm really sorry guys" Leo apologized.

"It's ok, man. S'not your fault" Casey patted his friend's shell. The blue masked ninja turned to his red haired friend.

"April… I… well, we tried"

The green eyed woman smiled at Leo and hugged him.

"Don't give up just yet, Leo. There's always hope"

"Heh…" Leo chuckled sadly "…she used to say that"

…

* * *

><p>On his way back home, Leo tried to find answers to unknown and confusing questions; he remembered the old good golden days when everything was fine and things worked almost perfectly… the laughs, the arguments, the family chit chats; Leo chuckled at the not so old memories and asked himself: Where had those good days gone? Where was Who? Because that emotionless monster that inhabited in the sewers with him and his family was<em> not<em> Who at all.

_What hurts the most__  
><em>_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say__  
><em>_(To say)__  
><em>_And watching you walk away_

As he arrived, he was welcomed with the smell of pizza and the sound of his brother's voices as they told jokes all gathered around the living room's table. Leo glanced upstairs at the new sound that captured his attention: Who's violin. She had left her room's door slightly opened, maybe by mistake, but it was a perfect mistake because now Leo could see her playing her beloved instrument. He could recognize the song: _"Sad Romance"_ by Thao Nguyen Xinh_… _Leo sensed intense pain expressed through the strings of the wooden artifact.

_And never knowing__  
><em>_What could've been__  
><em>

"If you just knew your pain has become mine…" the sword master whispered to himself.

_And not seeing that loving you__  
><em>_Is what I was trying to do_

"Please, come back to us… to your friends… your family…"

_And not seeing that loving you__  
><em>_That's what I was trying to do._

"… to me"


	6. Bleeding wound

Morning in the turtles' lair; the smell of waffles and fried bacon with scrambled eggs was everywhere. Courtesy of Mikey, of course.

"Anyone up for seconds?" the youngest of the team asked cheerfully.

"No thanks Mikey, I'm full" Don said after drinking his coffee.

The red masked turtle wasn't sleepy enough to not notice there was someone missing in the table that morning.

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked.

"In his room, I think" Mikey said.

"He hasn't come out since he arrived from April's yesterday" Don added.

It was Sunday, meaning that once everyone had finished their breakfast there wouldn't be training session. Don was watching documentaries on TV and Mikey tried his best to give Klunk a bath without being bitten or slashed with the cat's little claws. Meanwhile, Raph had had a little talk with his human friend by phone. Now that all the pieces were in place, it was time for the red masked ninja to act. The sai wielder made his way to his eldest brother's room; he found him on his bed, laying on his side facing the wall. When Raph got inside, Leo didn't even flinch; he just let his brother to sit down beside him in the mattress.

"Case told me what happened" Raph said after a few minutes of silence. Leo didn't answer; his constant breathing was the only thing that made sure he was alive.

"M'sorry bro, really" Raph continued.

"It's ok" Leo shrugged.

"So… how are ya?" Raph asked a little hesitantly.

"How does it look like?" Leo asked back hugging his pillow close to him. Raph was out of words at this moment, playing the comforting brother role was something he wasn't used to.

"It'll be better for everyone if I just stop trying" Leo sighed. This comment ignited the spark the dark green skinned turtle needed to let out his other side… the soft one. Or at least… he'd try to.

"Y'know I suck at this comforting thing but… you need to know that I've never seen you giving up on people" Raph started. Leo turned his head slightly to look at his brother. Raph continued talking.

"Karai, for example, you always hoped she'd make the right decision and abandon her father's steps cuz she was honorable and stuff. In the end, she did choose the right path… and you never gave up believing she could change"

"And your point is?" Leo narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raph arched a brow. Leo turned back his head and faced the wall again. The red masked ninja took a deep breath and tried his best to not lose patience… at least not for now.

"Look Leo, I know you feel like you've failed but you didn't. It's not your fault Miss Little spoiled emo-brat doesn't wanna say anything" Raph replied, his angers levels raising a little every time he remember whose fault was to make Leo feel that way.

"I need some time alone" It was the only answer Raph could get.

"Sure" Raph knew there was no use to insist for now; he'd may try later. The red masked ninja approached to the door and gave a last look to his blue masked brother.

"Again… it's not your fault" Raph said before leaving the room. Leo smiled a little; it was rare to see Raph letting out this side of his but it was one of the moments he cherished the most.

"Thanks Raph" Leo said with a small smile.

…

* * *

><p>Late at night, the red masked ninja headed towards the dojo for some training. The smell of incense and the candle light coming from the room let him know there was someone in there already. At first, he thought it was Leonardo on one of his meditation sessions but when Raph peeked in, he noticed the long dark hair of certain silent girl.<p>

"So… the bat has decided to leave her cave" Raph muttered.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Don said as he passed by.

"But you are not me … are ya, genius?" Raph replied.

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you" Don shrugged and left his brother alone.

"Warn me, hah! Yeah, sure" Raph chuckled and stepped inside the dojo. Who remained in lotus pose and her eyes closed while the sai wielder approached to her.

"Look who's here; it's the lil emo-brat herself. You and I are gonna have some words, know that?"

The dark haired girl remained in her position. Raph narrowed eyes; soon, he would lose his inner battle against anger and rage.

"Silence… so that's how it is now, huh? You come back after months of not knowing anything about ya and you think the world is your stinky carpet and gives ya the right to treat everyone around you like shit? Well, you're wrong!" Raph said angrily.

"Language" Who said calmly.

"Don'tcha fucking tell me how I have to talk!" Raph argued "I've got a brother that bugs me for the same fucking reason but at least he's earned that right. You, little pest, ya ain't nothing for me and I ain't listening to whatever the hell you say!" he yelled.

"Same goes for you" Who replied, her eyes still closed.

"And speaking of that brother..." Raph continued "…it's your fault he's feeling like crap in this moment. He tried his best; he put all his hope on you… don't see why, though. Tsk, once a spoiled brat, always a spoiled brat" Raph hissed darkly.

Who couldn't stand this constant interruption and got up. An echoing slow clap filled the room as Raphael smirked cruelly.

"And now you're gonna run… Bravo! That's so mature coming from a spoiled emo-brat"

"Enough!"

The burning pain on his face took the red masked ninja by surprise. Sure Who's hand was strong, but it was stronger when she was mad and Raphael had just proved that theory right. However, this didn't faze him.

"Is that all the best you can do?" Raph said with a chuckle at the time he turned his head back to face the angry girl's glare, his cheek still aching for the sudden slap. Who had already taken a battling pose.

"Heh, ok…" the red masked ninja cracked his knuckles.

"Let's dance"

…

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Don… Discovery Channel is for dorks!" Mikey whined.<p>

"Hey! I didn't hear you say the same when you were watching Mythbusters" Don replied.

"Uh… well… I'll give you that" Mikey sighed in defeat.

"Besides, if you'd pay attention to it, most of these programs are really useful and…" Don continued.

"Don't give me the _"science is fun"_ thing, pleeeease!" Mikey covered his ears.

"Ok, ok. I won't say it" Don chuckled "But you have to admit you were cheering at it"

"Ok, ok! So, I was cheering at some explosions but DUDE! You gotta agree that was awesome!" Mikey said in excitement.

Grunts and battle cries coming from the dojo caught the attention of the genius and the prankster.

"Seems like Leo and Raph are sparring" Mikey commented. Don was about to nod but there was a tiny big mistake on that statement.

"Uh, Mikey? Leo hasn't left his room yet"

Both brothers looked at each other.

"Uh oh"

…

* * *

><p>The blue masked ninja had spent the whole day in his room trying to find his center; the meditation techniques and Raph's words had helped him to go back to his old confident, positive self. His hotheaded brother was right: he'd never given up on people and this wouldn't be the first time; he had to keep trying till the end though he wasn't sure when the end of this would be.<p>

"Leo, you gotta see this!" Mikey's voice snapped Leo out of his thoughts.

"See what?" Leo looked at his little brother quizzically.

"Three words: Raph, Who, fight!" Mikey said and ran downstairs.

"This can't be good" Leo said to himself and followed Mikey.

Precise and coordinated moves came and went from both fighters; none of them aimed to kill but that didn't make the battle less dangerous. Both girl and turtle had their reasons: Who had just had enough of interruptions and Raph was dying to give the dark haired girl a lesson; nobody was allowed to make his family, especially his brother, feel like dirt… rejected… miserable. Though he would never admit it, he was doing this for Leo… but it was mostly for himself. A hard kick on the turtle's left side made him stumble but he quickly resumed his position and continued circling Who like a tiger to its prey.

"You still haven't forgotten how to fight… you're not as useless as I thought" Raph chuckled darkly.

"Damare!" the dark haired girl sent another kick.

Raph caught the foot in time and twisted it sending the girl to ground; nobody could notice the gasps coming from her and the hand clutching tightly at her chest. The red masked ninja approached to Who but the latter kicked on of Raph's legs making him lose balance and making him fall.

"Stop this right now!" Leo's voice could be heard as he got closer to the dojo but the warriors inside were too blinded by rage at this rate.

Just when the dark haired girl aimed for the last hit, Raph sent a palm strike to the sternum. The girl fell heavily in the dojo mat. The other three turtles got inside and restrained both girl and hotheaded turtle.

"What's gotten into you two?" Don reprimanded them as he grabbed Raph's arm in order to help him stand up and also restrain him. Mikey walked to Who's direction, the latter hadn't moved since she touched the floor.

"You don't look so good, Who" Mikey leaned in and offered his hand but the girl swatted it away furiously.

"Houtteoite" After this she left the place running as fast as her feet could take her. The orange masked ninja's eyes widened at the sight of little blotches in the dojo mat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but… is _this_ what I think it is?" Mikey asked as he touched the substance. Leo took a quick glance and glared at Raphael as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did you just stab her?" the blue masked ninja asked angrily.

"The hell? I'd never do that!" Raph replied. Leo let him go immediately; even with the sais on his belt, Leo knew that face, Raph wasn't lying.

"Then…" Leo was speechless and started looking at his surroundings as looking for answers. Something in Don's mind sent the alarm to his other senses.

"Lab, now" the genius said in a rare serious voice. The four ninjas made their way to the lab just to find the cabinets were all a mess and each one of them had the same little blotches.

"She took more gauzes" Don announced confirming his thoughts.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mikey clutched his head in desperation.

"I'm about to find out" With this, Leo grabbed his swords and left the lair leaving his brothers in total confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Damare: <em>Shut up.

_Houtteoite:_ Leave me alone.

Mean writer is mean, I know.


	7. Running feet

The air outside was cold just like her skin; the dark haired girl ran and jumped through the rooftops. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed nobody was following her.

"What were you expecting anyways? After all you did…" Who said to herself.

She continued walking like a lost child; every now and then she'd stop to catch her breath. In one of her hands she held the gauzes, the other one was roughly pressed against her chest. As she walked, voices from the past came to her mind.

"_You can't get out that bed! The doctors ordered it" A golden dyed haired woman glared at the dark haired girl._

"_But…"_

"_No buts! It's bad enough you're missing classes and now this? Going against the doctors' and my orders!" _

"_I wasn't…" _

"_I DIDN'T ORDER YOU TO SPEAK! Now, you stay there and don't you dare to leave this bed!"_

"_Y-yes mom"_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow__  
><em>_Would anybody care__  
><em>_If my time was up I wanna know__  
><em>_You were happy I was there_

Another roof, another wave of pain on her chest as her feet touched the cold surface after a jump._  
><em>

_If I wasn't here tomorrow__  
><em>_Would anyone lose sleep__  
><em>_If I wasn't hard and hollow__  
><em>_Then maybe you would miss me_

"_Huh! And I thought you were already gone. Tsk, such bad luck" A curly haired girl said. _

"_Nice to know you were worried about me… sister" Who narrowed eyes. _

"_Whoa, I've never seen corpses talking after an autopsy" the curly haired girl laughed._

"Stupid little bitch" Who's hands clenched in fist at the last memory.

The dark haired girl took off her shirt; lucky for her, it was black. She removed the old bandages and whimpered as she got closer to the source of that burning pain. Finally she got rid of the bandages and covered the wound with new gauzes. As she did so, a new memory came to her mid… a recent and painful one.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone__  
><em>_Someone that I like better__  
><em>_I can never forget__  
><em>_So don't remind me of it forever_

_"I thought we were friends… family. You used to be my best friend… I-I don't know who you are anymore…!" _

"Leo…"

_What if I just pulled myself together__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>_What if I just try not to remember__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>_All the chances that have passed me by__  
><em>_Would it matter if I gave it one more try__  
><em>_Would it matter at all_

"…I'm so sorry"

Rain drops slowly began to hit Who on her head and intensified in a matter of seconds. The air was getting colder and the dark haired girl was unprotected; her skin was already ice-cold and this rain wasn't helping at all. She sighed and jumped through the rooftops hoping she'd find some cover soon. The lair? April's place? Those weren't options for her right now; she had hurt so many people, she didn't dare to go back… it was probably a sensate decision.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow__  
><em>_Would anybody care__  
><em>_Still stuck inside this sorrow__  
><em>_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone__  
><em>_Someone that I like better__  
><em>_I can never forget__  
><em>_So don't remind me of it forever_

Besides… who would care about the heartless, emotionless monster she had become?

_What if I just pulled myself together__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>_What if I just try not to remember__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>_All the chances that have passed me by__  
><em>_Would it matter if I gave it one more try__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>

…

* * *

><p>The sword wielder' silhouette merged with the night's dark veil as he ran and jumped from roof to roof. The sound of the cell phone ringing stopped his tracks.<p>

"Did you find her yet?" Don asked.

"No, how about you?" Leo said panting slightly.

"Not a trace"

"Where the heck could she be?" Leo sighed and hung up. His fingers flew through the cell phone's buttons as he dialed.

"Yo, Case here"

"Any news?"

"All negative" Casey answered. Leo sighed again.

"Thanks, keep me informed"

"Gotcha" The call ended. Casey kept driving, his face reflected worry.

"And?" April asked. Casey shook his head.

"I hope she's ok" the red haired woman said as she rubbed her arms due the worry and nervousness. In the other side of the city, the search wasn't going on well either.

"Leo called again" Mikey said after hanging up his phone "Nothing yet"

"Stupid brat" Raph tsked.

"Raph, not now" Mikey replied.

"S'her fault only and you know it" Raph replied back.

"Look who's talking… Mr. Instigator" Mikey argued.

"Now, that's a big word for a knucklehead like you" Raph argued back. The orange masked ninja sighed and walked away.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Raph asked in puzzlement.

"Somewhere away from you" Mikey answered as he kept walking. The red masked ninja followed his youngest brother.

"Now what did I do?" Raph insisted jumping in front of Mikey blocking his way.

"Just because you know I'm right doesn't mean you have to start insulting me!" Mikey pushed Raph away and walked a few more steps away. His brother had hit the nail, Raph knew it.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone__  
><em>_Someone that I like better__  
><em>_Can you help me forget__  
><em>_Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever_

"Mikey, I…"

"Forget it. Let's keep searching"

Both turtles were frozen in their spots, none of them moving.

"I'm sorry dude" Mikey said and walked back where Raph was.

"I'm just… I know you didn't mean it. I… it's…" Mikey stammered. He couldn't find the right words. His brother's dark green hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"I'm worried too, Mikey. And… I'm sorry"

…

* * *

><p>"I called April again. Still nothing" Don reported.<p>

"Thanks Don" Leo said. Seconds of silence, none of them dared to hang up their phones.

"Leo… it's getting late and… the rain, you know …" Don said trying to reason with his eldest brother.

"I know. Call everyone and… let's call it a night" Leo sighed. Again… silence.

"She'll be fine, bro" Don said not believing his own words. Leo hung up and started to make his way back home.

_What if I just pulled myself together__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>_What if I just try not to remember__  
><em>_Would it matter at all__  
><em>_All the chances that have passed me by__  
><em>_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

Rain continued pouring down, faster this time. The cold drops mixed with the blue masked ninja's sweat and froze made him shiver at the contact. He needed to go back, his family waited. He knew he wouldn't rest till he found her but it was late. Leo tried to reassure himself thinking she had already found a safe and warm place, imagining she was in the lair locked in her room. Vain hopes but hopes nonetheless. As he walked away, a large bloodied stained white cloth caught Leo's attention.

"Gauze…"

His heart pounded faster as he ran to the next building. The darkness around was unbearable, not even a faint light and this made things more complicated for the blue masked ninja who was already blinded because of his despair and anxiety. There was a soft tap as Leo jumped down from the building and made his way over a barely visible silhouette sitting in the roof's border.

"Arayuru chikadzuku shinai" A feminine voice confirmed Leo's thoughts. He had found her.

"I just wanna talk" Leo moved a little closer. He felt the dark haired girl getting up her spot swiftly.

"I've said and done enough. Go home… your family needs you there" Who replied.

"Part of that family needs me here and now" Leo replied back. After that, the sound of the rain falling down was the only thing that broke the silence between the girl and the ninja.

_If I live tomorrow__  
><em>_Would anybody care__  
><em>_Stuck in this sorrow__  
><em>_Going nowhere_

"I need the truth, Who-chan" Leo said stepping forward. Who's laugh was terrifying, dark and made Leo froze.

"Truth… such a trivial word. It doesn't matter what it means…"

_All the chances that have passed me by__  
><em>_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

"…not when you're dead alive"

_Would it matter at all_

_..._

* * *

><p>Arayuru chikadzuku shinai: Don't come any closer<p>

I don't speak Japanese at all; it's all rough, I guess… but what the heck… translator helps a little.

NO FLAMERS! _*glares at you, people!*_

And for that I mean comments like: if you don't know Japanese, why the heck you write it in the first place? Or stuff like that.

I AIN'T IN THE MOOD FOR FLAMERS, so… if you're a flamer you better save the comment for yourself or _*singing*_ you can kiss my behind~ Punch, punch, Falcon punch…~

And _awesome chick_… if you had read the last 5 or 6 fics I posted before this one, you wouldn't be asking "Oh! So… Who, is you?" Read the writer's name: **Who**. am. **I**… etc, etc, etc, etc. Sorry if that sounded harsh but… DUH! IT WAS OBVIOUS!

*sigh*… sorry guys, I'm having a dreadful day and it's not over yet.


	8. Endless tears

The blue masked ninja was highly confused and scared of his friend's behavior. The lightnings made the scene even creepier than it already was but also offered some light every now and then which allowed him to see Who's glassy eyes. He could say she had been crying for a while but he knew she wouldn't admit it.

"You're not making sense here and now I'm sure there's something definitely wrong with you" Leo stepped closer.

The dark haired girl walked backwards and stepped in the roof's edge. Leo's heart skipped a beat the moment she did that.

"Don't you dare to come any closer or else you'll regret it" Who hissed.

"You wouldn't…" Leo said in disbelief.

"I have no reason to not do it" Who narrowed eyes and for the tone of her voice, she was being way serious about this.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist__  
><em>_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this__  
><em> 

"Listen, I won't get closer but please… come down, ok?" Leo said nervously "We can solve this, there's no reason to get extreme like this"

"Then go away and leave me alone! I'm fine and I don't need your pity" Who yelled. Another lightning illuminated the frame.

"_I just came to say goodbye__  
><em>_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine"__  
><em> 

"You're lying… and no, it's not pity" Leo replied.

_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone__  
><em>_Look me in the eyes so I know you know__  
><em>_I'm everywhere you want me to be.__  
><em> 

Using all his ninja stealth skills, Leo stepped closer to the dark haired girl.

"Who, I'm worried about you and whatever the problem is… I know we can find a solution together" Leo insisted.

_The last night you'll spend alone,__  
><em>_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,__  
><em>_I'm everything you need me to be._

The rain kept falling rapidly and both girl and ninja weren't moving. Leo tried to step closer but unfortunately, Who noticed this and moved closer to the edge. The blue masked ninja held his breath and stepped back.

"Please, let me help you. Sometimes it's better not to bottle up what you feel and let the people around you give you a hand"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR ANYBODY ELSE'S HELP!" the dark haired girl screamed furiously.

_Your parents say everything is your fault__  
><em>_But they don't know you like I know you _

_They don't know you at all_

With the following lightning, the memories started running through Who's mind again.

_A dark haired man sat beside his wife near his sleeping daughter's bed._

"_Dr Zea said she will be staying in the hospital a few more weeks for observation" he announced._

"_What? She's gonna miss the year if she keeps missing classes!" the wife replied. _

"_It can't be helped" the man shook his head. _

"_If she's gonna be useless and fragile as porcelain for the rest of her life I don't see why we're wasting so much money on her" a curly haired girl said bitterly. _

"_She's your big sister, for God's sake!" the woman replied angrily._

"_You are also thinking the same! Aren't you, mom?" the curly haired girl replied back. The blonde woman didn't answer._

_A few minutes later, the man, his wife and younger daughter left the room. Little did they know that the girl in the bed had heard everything._

"_I'm so sick of when they say__  
><em>_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine"_

"I'm not useless, I'm not weak or fragile and I can deal with this by myself!" Who hissed, her voice breaking a little.

___But I know it's a lie._

"I'm not saying you're useless or weak! But you can't definitely deal with this problem by yourself… whatever that problem is" Leo replied. The lightning illuminated the girl; she was shaking so badly. Probably because of her attempts to repress her tears.

"If you'd just tell me… maybe I could find the solution" the blue masked ninja continued using the most soothing voice he could manage at the moment. If it worked with his brothers, perhaps it could work with his friend as well.

Who turned around and abandoned her spot in the roof's edge for a moment and her dark eyes finally met Leo's in a piercing, deadly glare.

"You wanna help? Fine! GET ME A NEW LIFE! Get me a perfect, functional body so I won't be a burden for everyone!"

_This is the last night you'll spend alone__  
><em>_Look me in the eyes so I know you know__  
><em>_I'm everywhere you want me to be.__  
><em> 

The dark haired girl collapsed on her knees while crying her heart out. Her attempts to remain strong had failed at last; now she was a teen girl sobbing and screaming in the rain.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Leo didn't know what to do at this point. He couldn't get close to her as much as he'd want to; Who was still dangerously close to the edge and he knew that when people had emotional breakdowns they could do very stupid things so, he stayed in his spot.

"I-I can't run, train, or… or do anything I love because… because of this… t-this curse!" Who sobbed and hit the ground with her fist so hard probably her knuckles were bleeding now.

The sword wielder was having the battle of his life: his mind yelled at him to not move and let her be but his heart screamed, begged and pleaded him to run, grab her and comfort her; make her see she wasn't alone; that he was there for her and so was his family.

_The last night you'll spend alone,__  
><em>_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,__  
><em>_I'm everything you need me to be._

_The last night away from me_

On the other hand, the most Who sobbed, more memories came to her mind.

…

_She knew she was sleeping but this was a different kind of sleep. Out of the blue, a bright light blinded her. She started searching and searching, calling everyone she knew hoping someone could hear her. The next thing she knew, it was pitch black and she finally started to hear voices. When Who opened her eyes there were four blurred figures standing over her. Once she could see clearly, the figures turned into her doctors. The dark haired girl understood what was happening; she was in the middle of a surgery… her surgery._

"_The blood bags are ready. She'll be ready for another transfusion after the surgery" a nurse informed._

"_Doctor Zea, we have a problem!" Doctor Ruiz said in an alarmed tone. The cardiac monitor just showed a straight line and the room filled with a single "beep" sound._

"_Dammit" Zea cursed. Who watched this in disbelief when behind her, a familiar laugh made her turn around._

"_Sara?"_

"_Hey! Wazzup girl!" A 20 years old woman waved at her. _

"_But… the accident… the drunk guy… y-you've been dead for almost a year!" the dark haired girl's eyes opened wide. _

"_And believe me, it feels nice!" Sara chuckled. _

"_HURRY UP! WE CAN'T LOSE HER!" Zea's voice irrupted in the room. _

"_Blah blah blah… they always say the same and next thing you know, you're lying 6 feet under. Funny, huh?" Sara said while laughing. _

"_So… this is it?" Who looked back at her lifeless from in the surgery table. _

"_CLEAR!" _

_A sudden pain wave made the dark haired girl wince "AHHH! W-what…"_

_"C'mon, quick! Or else they'll get you!" Sara said offering her hand._

"_CLEAR!"_

"_C'mon girl! Just follow me!" Sara insisted. _

"_What should I do, what should I do?" Who's thoughts rushed at lightning speed._

"_CLEAR!"_

_Everything was dark again._

"_Sara?... Sara!" _

_Who's friend had vanished._

…

"W-Why didn't I just… d-die in there!" Who cried harder at the memory.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

"That's it… I can't stand this!" Leo said mentally and started to move closer and closer to the dark haired girl._  
><em> 

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on__  
><em>_Tonight,__  
><em>_Tonight._

"Why I had to have so many flaws? Why couldn't I just be perfect!... so… so everyone I know… wouldn't have to feel tied at me" Who's voice sounded broken, her tears kept coming out but at least she had calmed down a little.

"There's nothing wrong in having flaws" Leo started._  
><em> 

_This is the last night you'll spend alone__  
><em>_Look me in the eyes so I know you know__  
><em>_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

"And nobody is perfect, Who… and that's perfectly fine! The world would be a boring place if people didn't make mistakes or if they were all born the same" he added. The girl's gaze was still plastered in the ground.

_The last night you'll spend alone,__  
><em>_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,__  
><em>_I'm everything you need me to be._

"You're not alone, onee-chan. You can always count on my family…" Leo continued.

___I won't let you say goodbye,__  
><em>_I'll be your reason why.__  
><em> 

"…they worry about you and love you… and so do I"

The dark haired girl met the ninja's gaze in less than a blink. She got up slowly, her knees buckled and her whole body trembled due the cold air as it made contact with her wet skin.

___The last night away from me,__  
><em>_Away from me._

"Now… give me your hand"

The blue masked ninja stretched out his hand waiting patiently. The pale hand moved slowly towards to green one. A sharp pain made her gasp and clutch her chest; her face described the agony she was suffering in that moment.

"Who? What… what's happening?" Leo walked over. There was no response from Who's side.

The hand in her chest released its hold and hung limply as the girl's body fell over the roof top's edge. It happened so fast, he didn't expect it; the body that stood in front of him just seconds ago…was now gone.

"God… no…" Leo leaned over but only darkness welcomed him. He expected the worse.

"Well, well, well…" A rough voice came from below.

"Raph?"

"How'd you know… s'raining girls now"

To Leo's surprise, the dark green skinned turtle held on his arms a feminine motionless body.

To those who have always wondered about "the light at the end of the tunnel"… that crap is so true _*shivers*_


	9. Truth revealed and agonizing wait

Minutes passed terribly slowly; silence reigned in the lair. No one dared to talk or make a sound. April and Mikey were drinking some hot chocolate in order to keep them warm while Casey was having another cup of coffee in order to stay awake. Leo, on the other hand, paced like a lion in a cage in front of the laboratory's door waiting for some news… good ones to be precise. He still couldn't believe how close Who had been to die; if Raph hadn't had been there to catch her on time she wouldn't be laying in the lab's bed but in the cold and wet pavement with a busted head because of the fall. Images of those crucial moments passed through his eyes over and over again: the look on her eyes, her hand approaching to his, the barely audible gasp and the pain reflected on her face, the fall… that god dammed fall…

"She'll be fine. She's with Don now" Raph's voice interrupted Leo's thoughts.

"I know but I can't stop thinking about what she said" Leo sighed and leaned in the wall.

"Uh… mind to share?" the sai wielder asked in curiosity.

"I'd take a while to tell you the whole thing but in conclusion: she wanted to die" Leo said with a frown.

"Now that's what I call being depressed" Raph couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"I wouldn't call it…"

Leo's statement was interrupted by the sound lab's door opening. Don's face wore a frown of seriousness and concern.

"Guys, I think you need to see this"

Everybody gathered around the lab's bed where the dark haired girl rested and waited patiently for Don's next move. The genius turtle removed the bed sheet that covered the girl's unconscious body's chest; there was a 6 inches long incision with stitches and some dry blood around.

"I can't believe it…" Mikey said in awe.

"I know, right?" Don said.

"She's got a kitty pattern bra!" Mikey giggled earning a hit from Splinter's walking stick.

"Michelangelo!" Everyone glared the youngest turtle; he just had to choose this moment for his jokes.

"She had an open heart surgery?" Leo said trying not to go crazy for the shock of the sudden discovery.

"Actually, for the size of the scar, she might have had a valve replacement surgery" Don deducted.

"But she's a teenager!" Casey replied.

"It could be a congenital defect though the only one who knows that… is Who and her doctors" Don commented.

"And why she's so pale and cold?" Mikey joined the conversation.

"Remember the first mail one week after she left? She said she was having lots blood tests because it was hard to tell what she had. Since she's a teenager, maybe the doctors didn't suspect the problem was her heart and continued testing and testing" Don explained. Leo started to make connections.

"So, when she finally broke down they took a look at her heart…" the blue masked ninja added.

"… and found the problem. That's my hypothesis" Don concluded.

"Do you think… when I hit her… you know, could that affect her condition?" Raph asked.

"I don't think so though I'm afraid you might have hurt her sternum more than it already was. In this kind of procedures, the sternum is cut opened with a saw and takes months for the bone to heal… let alone the skin" This explanation made the red masked ninja flinch. He knew he had hit her pretty hard.

"And these stitches were a little loosen too" the genius turtle said showing the old stitches and the new ones he had to add in Who's chest.

"That would explain why the extra gauzes" Mikey added

"Is there anything we can do?" Leo turned his attention to Don.

"I'm afraid we'll have to let her body heal for itself. I can control her pressure and state of consciousness so she doesn't go into a coma or worse" Don informed.

"Thank you for this information, Donatello" Splinter said "I believe it will be better for all of us to get some rest now. It has been a long night and we will need to recover strength if we are going to help her"

"If it's alright with you guys, Casey and I will stay here… you know, in case things get complicated" April offered.

"This is also your home Miss O'Neil and both of you are welcome" Splinter nodded in agreement.

"I'll get some blankets" Mikey said and left the lab.

"Well, I'm dead tired. Good old couch, here I come!" Casey yawned and stirred his arms before moving to the living room.

"You can use my room, April" Leo suggested.

"But Leo, where are you gonna sleep?" April asked.

"I'm guessing someone's not gonna sleep tonight. Am I right, Fearless?" Raph smirked as he noticed his blue masked brother taking a sit next to the unconscious patient.

One by one, people started to leave the laboratory and quickly surrendered to sleep in their respective rooms. Don had just turned off his computer when he noticed Leo's worried face glazing the floor.

"You sure you don't want me to stay here?" Don's voice made Leo come back to reality.

"I'll be fine. You need more rest than I do, Donnie"

"Uh… ok. But it something happens…"

"I'll wake you up, no problem" Leo let out a chuckle.

"Ok, then… night" Don waved.

"Night bro"

…

* * *

><p>Leo made reminiscence of all the things that had happened to him and his family: they had survived explosions, the uncountable times Shredder came back, the hundreds of times their home had been destroyed, comas, stabs; they had been threatened by each one of their enemies, they had been almost dissected. As the eldest and the leader he had to pass through two comas, he had watched his genius brother turn into a monster because of Bishop's mutagen, he had watched over his family when they were sick or seriously injured... they had passed through hell. He and his brothers.<p>

And at this rate, he thought he was prepared for anything now. He thought he could control his emotions and take whatever life offered to him.

It was a mistake.

He wasn't ready for this.

He wasn't ready to see one of his friends: unconscious, with serious health issues and probably secret depression issues as well, lying in a bed with no sign of improvement and not being able to do anything. For two weeks.

The first days, he didn't dare to leave Who's side; he was always waiting for something: a finger twitching, maybe her eyes trying to open… anything.

Gradually, his brothers convinced him to get out and try to chill out. At least she was breathing; that was a good sign.

Was it? For the first time in his life, Leo wasn't too sure about it.

Two weeks of waiting… and still nothing.

One thing was clear: he wasn't going to give up now, none of they would. They had to wait and hope for something to happen, something good… a miracle.


	10. In my heart

"Why she won't wake up yet?"

It was the tenth time that day Leo made the same question and Don's patience was running thin… which was very unusual but now Leo could consider himself winner of_ "the most annoying turtle" _title in Don's list beating last winner, Mikey. The purple clad turtle sighed heavily expressing all his annoyance.

"Leo, we've already had this conversation and…"

"I know, I know. It's just…"

Don was about to make a retort but he glanced at the worried face his eldest brother wore. He knew Leo couldn't help it; it came with his overprotective nature. Don's face softened and let out a longer sigh.

"Why don't you go train or something? Or… I know! Go find Klunk!" Don suggested.

"Klunk?" Leo arched a brow in confusion.

"He has to go to the vet today… and I think he knows it" Don chuckled.

"Ok…" Leo left the lab reluctantly "Though I don't see _why_ I have to go after _Mikey_'s cat"

The blue masked turtle started looking in the kitchen, the bathroom, Splinter's room, his room… but Klunk wasn't there. As he walked downstairs, he spotted the orange cat slowly coming from under the couch in the living room. Very stealthy and trying to not look like a threat, Leo approached Klunk.

"Hey kitty, c'mere"

Klunk started walking towards Leo very slowly. The orange cat trusted Leo but when "vet days" were coming, he had to be extra cautious.

"C'mon, Klunk. I'm not gonna do anything to you" Leo insisted offering Klunk a handful of his favorite kibbles. Klunk quickened his pace and started eating the treats; Leo smiled in victory.

"That's up to the vet" he muttered as he petted the cat. Klunk's ears twitched at the last word and the cat ran away from Leo full speed.

"NONONO! Awww, c'mon!" Leo growled in frustration as he saw the cat disappearing upstairs.

"I just had to open my stupid mouth… nice" Leo slapped himself across the face. He followed the crumbles the cat had left in the floor and ended up in Who's room.

"There you are!" Leo had found Klunk laying in Who's laptop's keyboard but the cat felt the presence and ran away again.

"KLUNK! COME BA-oh, to hell with it! Sneaky, orange, little spoiled brat… just like his dad" Leo sighed and slumped in the girl's bed. His eyes landed on the grey device and curiosity encouraged Leo to take a look.

"No password, huh? Well, this could be my lucky day after all"

There was a folder that caught his attention; it said _"To my family-Who's vids" _The blue-clad ninja opened it and clicked on the first video. Who's face appeared in the screen.

"_HEY GUYS, WHAZZUP!..." _Leo paused it. He didn't know why but he had a good feeling about this discovery.

"Dude, if she was awake right now I'm pretty sure she'd have your head for being in her room" Mikey teased as he leaned in the door frame-

"Mikey, get everyone. April and Casey too… there's something you might wanna see"

…

* * *

><p>After some adjustments, the video was ready to be projected on the living room's TV.<p>

"_Can you guess where am I?" _the camera moved around the place_ "Yes, I'm in a hospital" _the girl said cheerfully_ "… and for once I'm not playing the doctor but the patient's role…!"_ the smile in Who's face vanished_ "…and that sucks" _

Everyone laughed out loud. The video continued.

"_Anyway, I had this idea… why write when I can send you videos so you know if I'll make it alive or not. Just kidding! I miss you all; the lair, Klunk… hi Klunk! And…"_ voices coming in made Who gasp_ "Crap, I gotta go! Smooches!" _the camera went off.

Again, the camera went on but now it was 8 pm. Who looked a little paler now.

"_Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry for that interruption in the morning but doctors needed to take some blood for testing. I'm a little dizzy… and hungry… by the way, hospital food tastes like something cooked by Leo"_

"HEY!"

The others tried to muffle their laughs while Leo folded arms feeling offended.

"_Seriously, doctors: wanna know why patients' health never improves? Blame the hospital food!" _another voice came from outside _"Hell, no… stupid sister is coming"_ Who slapped herself across the face _"Love you guys. Nite!"_

Next video had been recorded a month later. The girl's skin was almost white.

"_Long delay is long…" _Who sighed.

"Bang your head in the screen" Mikey muttered crossing fingers. When the girl did so, Mikey couldn't help but yell in victory.

"YES! SHE DID IT! Pay up, Don" The latter grunted and gave Mikey ten bucks.

"…_sorry. Not feeling my best these days and… yeh, I had another blood test… … vampires… …" _the girl let out a long sigh _"… aw man, I really wanna be outta here for Halloween!" _her room's door opened _"Gotta go, guess what! Another blood test"_

Next video showed not a hospital but Who's real room. It was October 31st.

"_GREAT NEWS! I AM FREE FOR HALLOWEEN! Best day ever! I'm gonna cry!" _she let out a fake sob_ "It's amazing! Hey, like my dress?" _the camera went up and down showing a dark strapless dress _"I'm a witch! And Mikey, if you're watching this: I don't need naughty comments or wolf whistles. A simple 'you look great' will do. Thanks" _

"Aww, how did she know…?" Mikey pouted.

"Duh! It was obvious" Casey replied. Splinter couldn't help but chuckle.

Next video had some music in the background. The camera showed a thoughtful and sad Who.

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<br>_

"_Doctors just called and… alright, I'm not gonna ramble too much: I'm having a surgery to replace one of my heart valves"_

That confirmed Don's first thoughts.

_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong <em>

"_Like the song?_

_My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm <em>

"_I do… makes me relax and forget about the surgery"_

_This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry <em>

"_I was just reading some messages… I can't believe I had to chance to be part of so many people's life"_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more <em>

"_I don't wanna make this my last video… but I feel it's gonna be the last one so…" _

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always  
><em>

Who let out a sigh _"I tried talking to my parents about my other side, the artistic one. They think it's stupid"_

_Why can't they understand  
>The way we feel? <em>

"_Narrow minded people like that makes me sick… and makes this world a horrible place to live. Who's with me? Raise your hands"_

Absentmindedly, everyone in the room did it.

"_I think they're scared… yeh, they're scared. Cuz they know if I leave them, they won't have their puppet…I ain't nothing but their toy…"_

Last part made them experiment mixed feelings. What kind of people Who lived with?

_They just don't trust  
>What they can't explain <em>

"_I can't stand them always complaining about my social life. So what if I wanna have different friends! Differences make the world less boring! And… besides…"_

_I know we're different but,  
>Deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all _

"_Aaaand Phil Collins took the words from me! Thanks a lot!" _Who said sarcastically.

Laughs filled the living room again.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more <em>

"_I'm leaving in a few minutes. Now a very important message: if something happens to me, you better don't touch my stuff!" _Who stabbed her finger at the screen.

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always _

"_Well, except for my books and… yeah, if you find the laptop… and if you manage to guess the password"_

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know <em>

"_Yo hothead… Remember that dagger collection I told you not to touch cuz I would slice your head off? You still can't touch it" _

"What! Aw man, c'mon! She doesn't even use them!"Raph pouted making the others laugh again.

"_Mikey! I wanted to give you something cool for your birthday since I missed it. There's a box full of Warcraft action figures… ALL BRAND NEW! And there are some toys for Klunk…I didn't forget you, kitty!"_

Leo handed the package he had found to Mikey who opened it in glee. Who had told the truth about Mikey's gift.

"NO WAY DUDETTE! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"_Sensei, my __sword is in your hands and I don't want ANYONE to touch it! Just him!" _

"SO NOT COOL!" the four ninjas said in unison. Now it was Splinter's turn to laugh out loud.

"_At last but not least… Leo…" _Who stood up weakly and came back after a few seconds with a bear.

April recognized it "Isn't that…"

Leo nodded.

"_I always said when… uh… my time came… I wanted to take him with me because I knew nobody would take care of him like I did. But now… I've found someone that will love him the way I did"_

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together _

"_Crap, I promised to myself I wouldn't cry but…" _Who whipped away a small tear.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

"_He's gonna need someone now his mommy won't be here" _the girl let out a shaky sigh.

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always_

"_Chinny's a good kid… and he won't be alone because Ogima is there. I just hope he never forgets his mommy. And Leo, you better be a good dad!" _Who said using the most serious voice she could manage.

Leo chuckled sadly playing with the bear's yin yang pendant.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)_  
><em>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart,<em>  
><em>I'll be there always<em>  
><em>Always<em>

"_Ok guys… this is it. Surgery time. Sorry for the sentimental stuff, that ain't my style. Maybe it's the surgery's fault; must sound ridiculous but… I know that a part of me will die in there… that, or my whole self could collapse" _

_I'll be with you_  
><em>I'll be there for you always<em>  
><em>Always and always<em>

_"I better leave now. Bye guys; wish me luck and in case I don't make it… don't worry, remember there's still Halloween and you better sleep with one eye open. Just kidding… but yeah, you might wanna remember that. Love you all" _

_Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there always<em>

The camera went off for the last time.

* * *

><p>Yes, Chinny has same pendant, just like his mommy.<p> 


	11. The rise of the Phoenix

The whole family gathered around the kitchen's table while eating dinner and discussing about the videos. There were still some unanswered questions and tons of things to be explained.

"I don't get it… She looked quite normal before the surgery. What made her change?" Leo said.

"You can start asking those dumbasses she calls 'family'… " Raph said bitterly.

"Raph, we're not in place to judge them" Leo replied.

"Whatever… I ain't taking back what I said" Raph tsked and continued eating.

"So… what now?" Mikey asked.

"Keep waiting, I guess?" Casey shrugged.

"I'm tired of waiting" Mikey whined.

Don appeared in the kitchen with a black book under his arm and handed it to the blue-clad turtle.

"I found this in the lab while I was checking Who's signs. It has your name in the label" Leo took it with a confused face and opened it. It was Who's journal.

"Uhhh~ Leo's gonna read girly journal~" Mikey giggled.

"Raph, would you please do the honors…" Leo sighed.

"My pleasure" Raph cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly before chasing Mikey.

"AHHHH! LEO, YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET YOU!" Mikey yelled.

"Only if _you_ survive, little brother" Leo chuckled.

…

* * *

><p>The night came at last; April and Casey had left and the turtles' lair was in silence again. Don had checked on Who one last time before heading to bed, Raph was already sleeping and snoring and so was Mikey. Leo, on the other hand, sat in the edge of his bed with the journal in his hands; even though it <em>had <em>a label with his name on it, he didn't dare to read Who's most inner thoughts. But that label was there! Finally, Leo surrendered to his curiosity.

"_Just woke up… damn, I feel terrible…! Is this my handwriting? LOL, so messy! Just tried to move but stupid chest is all bandaged. Wanna get up and move! Oh gosh, I just sounded like Leo" _

The blue-clad turtle chuckled and kept reading.

"_Oh well, I feel like watching a movie… that reminds me… HELL! I FORGOT TO SEND THE VIDEOS! Will do in the morning… so tired…"_

_Later that day..._

"_Got lectured by mom again… I was just sketching! Where's the sin on doing that? Nice way to start your morning after a surgery. I wonder how to the guys wake up after a fight, especially Leo and his Training Mode with epic pose…! And then he'll be like: Ahhh! The pain!… and Donnie comes in Lecture Mode. LOL, SO FUNNY!" _

"Heh, she's right" Leo muttered and turned the page.

"_Mom and dad are arguing again. Why she can't understand? The family's puppet is in recovery phase and it's not available for their entertainment yet!" _

That line sent shivers down the leader's spine. Was that how she considered herself?

"_Never listened to this song before but I need to write down this part: _

_I just want to make you proud__  
><em>_I'm never gonna be good enough for you__  
><em>_I can't stand another fight__  
><em>_And nothing's all right_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_And nothin' lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry I can't be perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late__  
><em>_And we can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry I can't be perfect…_

_This is how my family actually sees me? This is what they think of me? The answer: yes. Hmm… music made me think… does Leo listen to this kind of music? I know Raph and Mikey do but what about him? Never asked him before" _

Next entry had some blurry words; perhaps she had cried while writing it, that was what Leo thought.

"_Mom keeps complaining about the money they're wasting on me and the money they've lost because of the college retirement's papers. Sister only talks about previous failures in my life and mom agrees… and dad? He's like a statue. __Better go to sleep… tired again. Can't send those videos now__"_

Leo simply didn't understand those people that claimed to be Who's family. He felt sorry for his friend… alone and hurt. He wished he could've been there for her. He continued…

"_Just realized… why am I mentioning Leo and the others in my journal entries? In fact: why am I mentioning Leo so much? Not that I don't miss him but… it's… weird" _

The blue-clad turtle couldn't help but feel how his face heated up a little. He took a deep breath and kept reading; he'd ask Who about that line later. Following entry was written with different and colorful pens.

"_Bandages are gonna be removed! So happy! Finally I'm going to train and be an EPIC NINJA GIRL again!" _

But a few lines later…

"_What the hell?... just… … huh? Are they serious?... … can't, just… just can't write now"_

"What… what?" Leo said out loud earning even louder yells from his brothers telling him to shut up. Leo continued reading and noticed that after that last and confusing entry, the next ones were full of sadness and depression but there was one that caught his attention.

"_I'm a failure in your eyes. You have ignored all my cries. I've done my very best but I guess… my best isn't just good enough to make you proud of me… I give up, you win. I surrender. I'm dying… my heart is dying… but you don't care. Nobody cares… because I'm a failure in your eyes"_

"That's not true" Leo frowned. He turned the page; next entry seemed to be recent… maybe too recent?

"_I've hurt so many people; the ones I love… no, the ones I TRULY love… now that's better… but it's over now. I won't be a burden or a pain for the ones I've given my heart to… or at least what remains of it. I'm leaving; it'll be the best. I can't make them live a hell just like I do. If I have to walk through fire and die…"_

The smell of the ink in the paper became intense. The entry _was_ recent indeed. Leo's thoughts rushed a mile per hour. She couldn't have… could she…? But she was…

"Stop it, Leo! There's no way she wrote this… today?" He wanted to punch himself in the face when he noticed the date of the entry: Nov 26.

"…_I'll do it alone… and no… no, I can't… I can't allow myself to think of…"_

Last page had been ripped. Leo dropped the journal and rushed to the lab. A lonely bed welcomed him.

"GUYS, GET IN HERE!" Leo's call alarmed the others. Leo didn't have to explain anything, the scenario spoke for itself.

And there was the missing page of Who's journal, crumbled in a corner of the room. Leo picked it and read it.

"Duuuude… she IS a ninja!" Mikey said in awe.

"How and when the hell did she wake up?" Raph exclaimed.

"Most importantly, where is she now?" Don added "Hey Leo, since…Huh?… Where is he?"

The three turtles heard the lair's door closing and rushed in order to follow their leader. In the floor laid the missing part of the girl's journal with a simple legend written on it:

"…_Leo…"_

…

* * *

><p>The faint light of a cell phone illuminated a small part of the alley where a dark coated figure hid.<p>

"Hey, I need to speak with mom, now… … … oh, I see. I'll call later then"

"Are you serious?"

Who sighed… she knew whose voice was that.

"I believe you've seen the videos and also read my journal" she said.

"Yes and let me tell you: if you go back to that hell, I'm not forgiving you ever in my life!" Leo said. Who sighed again.

"It'll be the best for everyone. I…"

"No, listen to me…" Leo interrupted her "you haven't hurt anyone but yourself with that attitude. You think you can hide your feelings but you can't hide them from me"

"Oh? Perspicacious much?" Who chuckled.

"Who, please… don't go back. We both know you don't want to go back to that place" Leo insisted.

"You don't know me at all" the girl replied.

"Yes, I do!" Leo replied back "You've passed through hell a million of times… just like us! And you've survived. I never told you but… to me… you're like a phoenix; yes, a part of you dies but then you reborn from your ashes and you come back stronger! But this time, if you go back, you won't be able to do that again"

"Leo, I'm sorry"

"Wait, I…!"

With this, the dark haired girl ran across the street as fast as she could and disappeared in the first taxi that crossed her way. Half an hour later at the airport, Who's cell phone rang insistently. She picked up not checking whose number was.

"_Your sister told me you wanted to talk to me. Something wrong?" _It was her mother this time.

"Not exactly, just…"

"_Good; I'm tired of getting only bad news from you" _the woman interrupted harshly_ "Now you better tell me when you're coming back so I can start looking for those college papers. I can't believe I have to go through that all over again!"_

"You only had to go to the bank. I did the…"

"_Do not argue with me! Unbelievable… you think you…"_

Who wasn't really paying attention at this point; she just let the lecture continue while her mind repeated her last encounter with Leo. She knew he was right, she didn't want to go back; there was so many things wrong in that place and going back would only make it worse.

But she didn't have many options… Did she?

"… _and then you leave for just a few weeks and then you think you have the…"_

Who hung up and grabbed her bag.


	12. Getting back, Looking forward

The airport had never looked that scary and big before; the people around her had never looked so cold, so distant… maybe it was Fate's way to let Who know how her life would be from now on.

People went from here to there talking in their phones; some were arguing, some were complaining.

"Annoying people…" she sighed and turned on her iPod.

_Nobody listens to me  
>Don't hear a single thing I've said,<br>Say anything to soothe me,  
>Anything to get you from my head<br>_

"_We both know you don't want to go back to that place"_

She paused the song immediately.

"For a moment I thought… nah, it's just my brain tricking me" she hit the 'play' button again. It was impossible she had heard Leo's voice.

"…but… it sounded so… real" she said to herself and kept walking.

_Don't know how I really feel  
>The faith it takes to make like I don't care<br>Don't know how much it hurts  
>to turn around like you were never there<br>Like somehow you could be replaced  
><em>

"_I never told you but… to me… you're like a phoenix…"_

"Not again…" She walked faster and faster. Who needed to escape from that voice.

_And I could walk away from the promises we made  
>And swore we'd never break<em>

"Heh, good way to make me feel better… blondie" Who sighed as she listened to that part of the song.

"_You think you can hide your feelings but you can't hide them from me…"_

Again that voice. Maybe her heart wasn't the same anymore but still, it could feel. The more she tried to ignore her feelings, the more her wounded heart made her remember… and her mind wasn't making things better.

"Stop it! I can't go back, Leo!"

The people around looked at her quizzically; she just ignored them and kept walking.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
>I thought I'd never see your sweet face again<br>I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
>But I kept the moments that we were in<br>_

She remembered all the good moments, the smiles, the laughs; the trust and hope she thought she had lost but her friends made her see it was there… hidden but present inside her.

_"…You can always count on my family. They love you… and so do I"_

"He trusted in me… he still does but why?"

'_Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
>And now I got you<br>But I thought I lost you_

"What should I do?"

It was the same question that haunted her when she almost died and now it haunted her as she walked through the plane stairs.

…

* * *

><p>The blue masked turtle ran through the rooftops; his feet were taking him home but his mind was in the clouds and his heart… he didn't know exactly where it was.<p>

_I felt so empty out there  
>And there were days I had my doubts<br>But I knew I found you somewhere  
>'cause I knew I couldn't live without<em>_  
>You in my life for one more day<br>And I swore I'd never break those promises we made  
><em>

Leo knew his friend was stubborn… but he didn't expect Who to be so foolish to go back and surrender in the hell's fire she had suffered for years. His cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"Any luck?" Raph's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Yeh, I found her" Leo sighed "But she's leaving"

"What?"

"I tried to convince her but…" Leo couldn't continue. This was too much.

"You ok, bro?" Raph asked in concern.

"I'll be fine Raph, don't worry" Leo said not believing himself.

"K, we'll be in the lair" Raph said and the line went dead.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
>I thought I'd never see your sweet face again<em>

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
><em>

Leo's brothers always said sometimes he expected too much from people… and now he believed them. They were right; he had expected too much from Who… _way_ too much.

_But I kept the moments that we were in  
>'Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend<br>And now I got you  
>But I thought I lost you<em>

He gave a last glance at the darkness of the night, expecting to see her following him… he was just lying to himself.

"She's not coming back, you fool. Stop hoping for a miracle" he said to himself and kept running. _  
><em>

_I've told myself I wouldn't sleep till__  
>I searched the world from sea to sea<br>_

"LEO!"

_I made a wish upon a star  
>I turned around and there you were<br>_

The blue-clad turtle froze. He recognized that voice but… could it be? The dark haired girl panted slightly as she landed in the roof.

_Now here we are  
><em>

"…wait… please…"

_Here we are_

Leo walked over in order to help her but Who _raised her hand_ in _stop-sign way. She took a deep breath, dialed a number and turned on the speaker mode._

"_I expect you have a good excuse for what you did. Hanging up the phone when your mother is talking…" _

"You have another daughter, you can start training her the same way you did with me because I ain't going back to that prison"

"_Huh?"_

"I have a wonderful life here, doing the things I love with people I love and love me back. And don't worry about my stuff, you can go to my room in this moment… go!" Who continued.

There was silence for a moment and then the sound of someone running upstairs and opening a door quickly.

"_What the…"_

"That's right… emptiness" Who smirked.

"_You little…" _

"This phoenix has reborn and this time, it won't die ever again"

After this, Who let her phone fell off the building; in a matter of seconds the only sound that could be heard was the one of the cell phone smashing into the ground.

"Sorry about the phone; I think Donnie will kill me" Who smiled sheepishly.

"I won't let him do so" Leo chuckled.

The dark haired girl approached to Leo.

"So… do I get a hug?" she grinned. The blue-clad turtle folded arms.

"As much as I want to give you the lecture of your life for giving me a scare… I think a hug is not a bad idea"

…

* * *

><p>A month had passed now and things had changed a lot: Who didn't train as much as the guys, she had Donatello to check if her stitches were healing properly, late night runs were forbidden until she was fully recovered and the guys had to make a lot of adjustments in order to make Who feel like home since she'd be staying with them… but that didn't sound so bad.<p>

Snow was slowly making its entry and blanketing the streets with its white and cold veil. Leo and Who watched the others playing ninja tag a couple of roofs away from them.

"You think she's still mad at you?" Leo started conversation.

"Oh, she is" Who chuckled "I know she is, but I don't care anymore"

"I was kinda surprised at first but… good thing you stood up for yourself at last" Leo smiled.

"I know, right?" Who let out a long sigh "Was about time"

Both of them stayed in silence as they watched how Raph tackled Mikey. Leo sighed and stared at the starry dark sky.

"I must confess…"

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you, too_

"… I was scared you would've left us" he ended.

"Tsk! Ain't happening, kid" Who smiled at him.

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you, yeah!_

The blue-clad turtle laughed.

"Kid? Heh, look who's talking" he replied with a grin.

"Whatever" Who rolled eyes.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
>I thought I'd never see your sweet face again <em>

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
><em>

The little, annoying bug of doubt stung Leo again; he had to make sure she didn't regret her decision or else she wouldn't be happy with them either… and he certainly didn't want that.

"You sure you're never going back to your old life?" Leo asked. Who shook her head negatively.

"What about your family… your friends, your life there…" Leo continued but was interrupted by the dark haired girl's finger on his beak.

"I'm staying here because here are my friends, family and new life" she stated firmly. Now Leo could be at peace with himself at last.

_But I kept the moments that we were in  
>And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend<br>And now I got you  
>I thought I lost you<em>

"Say, Leo… you sure you read all the entries on my journal?" Who asked.

"Yeah?" Leo looked at her in puzzlement when she pulled out the black notebook and opened it again.

"You missed one" Who said pointing at the entry. Leo took the notebook and started reading.

"_Once, not long ago, I was given a choice: to die and find the so longed peace, to die and finally rest my wounded soul, to burn in hell fire and never arise… or… to live and keep going, to live without rest, to burn in the same fire but with the hope of a soon return, to come back from the ashes more stronger, wiser and powerful than ever. My mind was clouded, troubled and so was my soul and my bleeding heart… I just wanted to stop the pain… to rest… forever. _

_I was so blind, stupid and deaf… didn't want to accept the helping hand of those ones that loved me but I believed they didn't. _

_In the end, lights illuminated my path as I emerged from the painful flames, extending my wings so wide and tilting my head up to the sky looking proudly at the sun. No clouds in the sky, no tears in my eyes, no pain in my soul and the wounds in my heart healed for good. _

_The never ending cycle of this Phoenix has found an end at last. Reborn from the ashes to never die again"_

"This… whoa… I'm speechless" Leo said closing the journal.

"Thought so" Who chuckled.

_But I thought I lost you  
>I thought I lost you too<br>_

"Hey guys, we're going to April's. Mikey's making his 'all kind of toppings' pizza!" Don said.

"I suggest you to escape while you can if you don't wanna die of intoxication" Raph mocked his youngest brother.

"Har-di-har Raph" Mikey pushed him and headed to April's place being followed by Don.

"You guys go, we'll be right behind you" Leo said.

"Alright, just don't make a chick film scene… know what I'm talking about, right Fearless?" Raph winked teasingly.

"Get lost, hothead!" Leo punched him playfully in the shoulder. Raph chuckled and followed his younger brothers.

"We better get going" Who said while getting up.

"One more thing…" The blue-clad turtle grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome back"

"Glad to be" Who answered with a smile as she returned the embrace.

_So glad I got you got you  
>So glad I got you<br>_

"Chick film scene at 5 o' clock~"

"RAPH!" both girl and turtle yelled in unison at the red-clad turtle in the next roof.

"Aren't they just adorable?"

"Mikey, not you too!" Leo slapped his forehead.

"Good thing I always have a camera with me" Don giggled.

"Donatello! Gimme that!" Who landed in the next building and started chasing the purple-clad turtle.

"Who, you're not supposed to run!" Leo followed her.

A few hours later, as they ate in O'Neil's house, Leo stared at his brothers and his old friends laughing and enjoying their time together; he smiled at this scene and felt happy. But what made him felt happier was the sight of Who's first smile in months; the smile of a new life, the smile of true happiness, the smile of true love…

In other words… a smile of true freedom.

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you too_

**THE END… is it?**

…

* * *

><p>Of course not! There will not be an end! Not while Whoey is around.<p>

I'm never going back to the narrow minded society I've been living with, I'm never going back to the silence, submission and loneliness. Now I got you, my dear friends, I ain't letting you go.

Art = Freedom

I can now consider myself free.

Love you all, guys. See ya in the next one!

Who.


End file.
